In The Moonlight
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Aizen takes a walk in the moonlight and discovers something interesting...LEMONS! GinxOFC, AizenxOFC, ONE-SHOT, NOT YAOI.


**Lemony:** I wrote this little snippet out of sheer freaking boredom. BTW, this does not coincide with Tale Of The Two Foxes.

**Wicked:** You're bored too? I thought it was just me.

**Awesome**: I need a new video game, because I'm bored as shit too.

* * *

><p>Midnight.<p>

A little known fact was that Sosuke Aizen enjoyed taking quiet walks in the moonlight. It kept his sharp mind clear and concise. The brunette would need all the focus he could muster because it was almost time for his master plan of treachery to unfold. Yes, the moment was upon him to begin his true reign as Soul King. His ambitions were bared, his followers ready, and the ignorant Soul Society was in for a rude awakening following the execution of Rukia Kuchiki.

But for now, peace and quiet.

Aizen relished in the silence, the serenity of the night, hearing crickets instead of the annoying voice of his naive lieutenant. The bi-speckled captain of Squad 5 merely walked, getting lost in the dark forests that enclosed the Soul Society, the full moon high above his head, shadows of trees surrounding him, and cool breeze flowing freely across his skin. The brunette thought he was alone until he heard a soft sigh a small ways away.

Well now, what was this?

A young lady, all alone, standing with her arms folded staring at the stars in the indigo sky.

From this distance, Aizen could see her but she couldn't see him. She was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform. He looked closer and saw a head of curly, pitch black hair. The brunette couldn't tell where her hair ended and her uniform began, but he determined it was of good length. Her skin wasn't pale in the moonlight, instead it had a kiss of bronze. Then a set of stunning, velvety purple eyes were staring worriedly space. The girl went by the name Kitsune Marusaki.

"He's late again." The mysterious young girl murmured to herself, apparently she was waiting for someone. It appeared to be a male companion.

Aizen melted into the darkness of the forest, curious as to whom she could be waiting for. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowed figure slinking up behind her. The figure was jumping from tree to tree…it was obvious the girl didn't know she wasn't alone. The Squad 5 captain didn't feel obligated to warn her…he would simply observe.

Hmm…what could be going on here? An act of indecency? Violence perhaps?

Without warning the shadowed figured leapt onto the girl like a predator in the night. She screamed loudly when she fell to the ground on her back, struggling profusely. Aizen didn't move a muscle to help her…

Then the clouds floated away and the moonlight shined onto the scene. If he wasn't mistaken, Aizen could see a white hoari meaning whoever that was, they were a fellow captain who'd just assaulted the girl.

As soon as the screaming started it stopped.

Aizen narrowed his eyes to get a look at the insignia on that back of the captain's robes. His eyebrows rose in shock when he saw the number 3…

"Gin, you're late…" He heard the girl say huskily,

"Sorry Kitsune…" There was no mistaking that was Gin Ichimaru's sing-song voice, "You weren't planning on starting without me?"

The younger captain had his robes thrown over himself and the mysterious Kitsune girl. There was silence for a few moments, then Aizen heard an lustful moan.

Now what do we have here? A little tryst in the dead of night?

Aizen furrowed his eyebrows, listening closely. There it was again…a soft groan escaping the unknown young lady. And another…and another…and another…

Could it be possible Gin was fucking this girl?

Yes, Aizen could tell by the way he was moving on top of her. He wasn't focused on Gin so much as the girl beneath him. Seeing her face contort in pleasure in the moonlight was quite the sight. The brunette couldn't stop his loins from tightening.

He could see that her robes were wide open, revealing a set busty, bronze mounds. Gin was squeezing them gently gaining sexy little sounds from Kitsune. Aizen leaned back on a tree and tried his best not to let his primal instincts take over. The smell of sex drifted through the air, reaching his nostrils making his cock harden significantly. Aizen reflexively brought his hands to the front of his robes in an attempt to sooth the growing hardness.

"Gin…that feels so good…" Kitsune moaned, eyes closed and head resting lightly on the ground.

"_Fuck."_ The bi-speckled thought his length throbbing at the sound of her voice. He gripped his thick shaft in a sad attempt to keep blood from reaching it. Aizen battled the urge to ejaculate at the erotic sight. He wanted the girl his subordinate was with…whoever she may be…

Gin was taking Kitsune like an expert, her full lips locked with his, grounding into one another. Aizen couldn't help but wonder how she tasted. The brunette's tongue swept across his lips at the thought, she was probably better than the sweetest candy. Another harsh moan came from her luscious lips.

Her slender legs were wrapped around Gin's waist. Aizen bit his lower lip once her moans became sensuous cries. The delightful sound was rhythmic and ongoing, echoing through the night. The captain of Squad 3 had his head thrown back in pleasure while he took her, letting out raspy groans. Gin was moving his hips in wide circles and Kitsune was grinding against him while Aizen watched, his mouth watering at the girl.

Finally, the brunette couldn't take it anymore.

He stood with his back to the tree, he couldn't handle this… He fantasized that was him out there, running his hands through Kitsune's silky hair, looking down at her as he fucked her. The sloshing and slapping sounds that ricocheted from them turned him on like no other. Aizen unconsciously slipped a hand into his obi and began to stroke himself. His eyes were half-lidded as the sounds of her cries filled his ears. Aizen imagined that it was him out there with Kitsune instead of Gin...oh how he would make her moan his name...

Sweat began to trickle down his forehead as his hand moved faster.

"Damn…" Aizen swore under his breath, disgusted with himself for being aroused so quickly. Who was this girl? And why was she indulging herself with Gin instead him?

Aizen's chocolate eyes stayed locked on the fleshy, globes of brozen skin bouncing freely in the night while Gin plowed into her. Images of all he could do to that woman shot through his head.

"Ahhh…Gin…" She gasped, Aizen snarled at this. That should be his name on her lips!

"Fuck…" Aizen muttered under his breath, the familiar sparks rocketing up his spine at her whimpers and his hand moving steadily. "Dammit…!"

"Gin! Oh God…" Kitsune cried, Gin was biting his lower lip trying to prolong their pleasure. They were so caught up in each other, the didn't know they were being watched. The silver-haired captain's cock was slicked with juices that sparkled in the moonlight while Kitsune's pink core pulsated in the darkness. They were both so close…

"_I want her…I have to have her…"_ Aizen thought as his legs tightened at his impending climax his head tapping lightly against the tree. He could only dream of what she felt like inside…

"…_so tight…so wet…so hot."_ Was what Aizen's mind was whispering to him. He envisioned Kitsune's sugary walls hugging his length…all this was his fantasy.

Gin had found her sweet spot and pummeling it with all the strength he could muster. Aizen heard her cry out in ecstasy once more,

Gin was using so much force was Kitsune bouncing up to meet his chaotic thrusts. She felt her body tighten, Gin's muscles convulsed, and Aizen stiffened. The girl gave one sweet, final cry before releasing her inner woman, exploding over her lover's cock unknowingly sending both men over the edge of bliss. Gin slumped over Kitsune's now limp body and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Does this make up for me being late?" Gin groaned,

"Yes…" Kitsune replied as he gingerly picked her up and carried her off into the night.

Aizen stood there, awestruck, he had long sense stroked himself into submission at the erotic interlude he'd just witness, sticky cum on the ground at his feet.

Who was that beautiful creature Gin was with?

And how could he make her his…?

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> There you have it readers, I can write things other than crackfics when I'm bored. Now, wanna have a pillow fight? *hits Awesome with pillow*

**Awesome:** *smiles*Alright you lil fucker *throws plushie toy at Lemony*

**Wicked:** *shrugs* If you can't beat em' join em'. Oh God, I'm so bored I'm starting to think like an idiot *picks up pillow*…REVIEW!


End file.
